1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a trolley for transporting plants, and in particular relates to a trolley equipped with illumination modules emitting light to the plants.
2. Description of the Related Art
When plants are transported, the plants, in containers, are disposed on a trolley. In general, the trolley is equipped with cold cathode fluorescent lamps for illumination of the plants. However, cold cathode fluorescent lamps emit heat which may damage the plants. Therefore, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have been used, which emit less heat, to illuminate plants in trolleys.
However, LEDs emitting light with different wavelengths are not optimum for cultivating healthy plants.